Have Yourself a Lonely Little Christmas
by The Night Life 13
Summary: About a year after the breakup, Alex is back in L.A. It's Christmas Eve and she gets a surprise visit from someone she thought that she'd never see again. Malex Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Kelly or Marissa Cooper from the O.C. or any of the characters from that show. Mmmhmm. Also, I don't own the song "Have Yourself a Lonely Little Christmas" by Asteria.**

**Hi, I'm new in this type of pairing… kinda. I've fallen in love with the Malex pairing recently. And since its Christmas time, I wanted to make a fanfic about them because I knew that it was only a matter of time until I went from reading Malex fanfics to actually writing them. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have had writing it. Takes place about a year after the break-up? Yep. Enjoy.**

**To add to the mood you should listen to "Have Yourself a Lonely Little Christmas" by Asteria. Just a suggestion…**

**Have Yourself a Lonely Little Christmas**

"Alex, go home already, it's Christmas Eve!" her head manager, Todd, told the young blonde. It was almost midnight and Alex Kelly was still pouring drinks for a couple of people still sitting around at the bar.

"Todd, I really don't mind…"

"Shut up." He replied simply, "Serve your last drinks and then get the hell home before I throw you out." The girl sighed and nodded.

"Alright already, calm down, geez having your man period?" she said with a smirk. Her manager scoffed and gave her the finger before leaving her at the bar.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too Todd…" she called out to his retreating form. She wiped down the table and cleaned up a few glasses before finally getting her jacket to leave.

"Bye Chloe, see you later," Alex said to her co-worker who was still serving drinks to customers.

"Bye Alex, Merry Christmas!" the other girl said back.

"You too," she stepped out of The Red Room Club and Bar and into the L.A. night. Her body shivered at the sudden change of temperature from being inside to out in the cold. She sighed in deeply and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets before walking towards her apartment. The bright lights of the city shined, flickered, and flashed as she went by countless stores and shops. The night life of the city was flourishing with life even on Christmas Eve. There were drunk people on the street singing Christmas songs out of tune as they walked with each other into poles and signs. Taxis, cars, and trucks whizzed past her as she was on the sidewalk. She almost got hit by a taxi when she crossed the street.

"Get off the street!" the taxi driver shouted.

"Yeah, well you should watch where you're fucking driving, asshole!" she yelled back her blue eyes filled with anger for a second and she continued to make her way to her place.

"Wrong day to be wearing what I'm wearing…" she Alex thought to herself when she calmed down a bit as she finally made it to her apartment. Her outfit consisted of a plain black band t-shirt and a simple thin grey jacket. A grey scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her blue jeans fit nicely but since she wore them so much they were not enough to keep her legs warm. Black converses were on her feet but even that couldn't keep out the cold from there. Basically Alex Kelly was freezing head to toe on this night.

"Thank God I don't live where it's snowing…" she walked up the steps to the door and dug out her keys from her back jeans pocket. Just as she opened the door a ball of brown fur came yapping towards her and started to jump up and down happily.

"Hey, Mon! Did you miss me?" she smiled gladly as she bent down to pick up her small puppy dog. She had gotten 'Mon' a few months ago after returning to L.A. She didn't really know what type of dog she was, but she immediately fell in love with her after passing by a pet shop. Ever since then Alex cared for the little dog with all her heart. The brown pup joyfully licked her owners' cheek and received a cuddle in return. Alex got into her apartment and kicked her door shut with her foot as she still held Mon in her arms.

"I spoil you too much," she said to the dog as she set her down once they got to the kitchen. Alex's apartment was simple, just like the one she had when she was in Newport, but it was cleaner and neater. She didn't decorate for Christmas so nothing was on her walls but a few band posters and flyers. The floor was wood and her furniture was classier than what she had before. She opened her fridge and got out a bottle of water. She looked at the clock and it read back 12:23 in the morning.

"Merry freaking Christmas…" she said to no one before drinking her water. Alex went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Plaid blue pajama pants and a white tank top was what she was wearing when she came out. The temperature in her apartment was warm enough for her to wear a simple tank top. On her feet were dark blue warm slippers.

"Wanna watch some old Christmas movies with me, Mon?" the blonde asked her dog. Mon wagged her tail in agreement and Alex gave a small laugh. She plopped down on her couch and turned on the television. Mon jumped on next to her and snuggled onto her lap. Alex flipped through the channels before finally settling on White Christmas. It just started so she made herself comfortable and watched.

An hour later her cell phone started to ring causing Mon to jump in surprise to the sudden noise. Alex laughed after seeing her small dog's reaction and patted her head to calm her down. She looked at her phone and picked it up.

"You know that you just scared my dog shitless because you called me right now…" She began.

"Oops, sorry," the voice on the other line said.

"It's fine Jodie, so what's up?"

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas…"

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"What? I can't call my best friend to tell her Merry Christmas?"

"Of course you can, but just not at such a weird hour…"

"Whatever, so what are you doing this fine Christmas Eve… or… day, now I guess,"

"Sitting on my couch with my dog and watching White Christmas on TV."

"Having yourself a Merry Little Christmas, I see?" Jodie implied with some humor.

"More like a Lonely Little Christmas…" Alex sighed into the phone.

"She's still on your mind?"

"Yeah…" the blonde said quietly. A moment of silence passed before it was broken by the Latina.

"Alex… listen, I know you fell hard for this girl, but you've got to move on, she's probably started a new life. She is a Newport princess after all…"

"I know Jodie, I know. It's just… hard, you know. I just… when I was with Marissa before I pictured us to be spending our first Christmas together…"

"That's incredibly corny…" Jodie said breaking out of the serious mood.

"Shut up, I know it does, but I just imagined it before…"

"Well, I'm still here for you if you need me, I gotta go"

"Going to leave me on the phone so soon? Or do you have a visitor tonight?" Alex smirked into the phone.

"I just wanted to waste some time while she was undressing in the bathroom…" Jodie replied back with some smugness in her voice.

"Ohh, right, okay then, have fun with that, bye Jodie…"

"Bye Alex," The blue-eyed girl shook her head from side to side slightly after hanging up.

"I'm not really having a lonely little Christmas now am I, Mon? You're here with me" she said to her as she petted her brown fur again. Mon looked up at her owner and tilted her head to the side cutely. Alex smiled warmly, scratched her dog's ears and returned to watching the movie.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alex looked at her phone to see what time it was.

"Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 1:50 in the freaking morning?" she asked herself as she got up to get the door. She unlocked the handles and didn't bother to look through the peephole.

"I swear, Jodie, you just called ten freaking minutes ag—" Alex stopped mid sentence and couldn't believe her eyes. Her blue eyes connected with green ones. The person standing before her was the last one she'd thought that she'd see in her life again.

"Marissa…" she said softly.

"Hi Alex…" the brunette greeted nervously. Marissa was there before Alex in a white long sleeved shirt with a blue jacket over it. Dark blue jeans and black heels were the bottom half of her outfit. The two girls stood there in an uncomfortable silence before Alex said something.

"Uhh, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah…sure," the blonde moved aside to let her former lover inside her apartment. Before too long, Mon came bounding towards the new visitor and excitedly walked around her slender legs.

"Mon! Stop that!" Alex scolded lightly.

"Alex you have a dog?! Aww he's so cute!" Marissa bent down and petted Mon on the head. She laughed as Mon eagerly licked her face.

"_I've missed hearing her laugh…"_ Alex said silently in her mind.

"Actually, _he_ is a _she_…" the blonde corrected as she closed her door.

"Oh, sorry," Marissa smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Mon's a nickname for Monster…" she explained.

"Monster?" Marissa questioned as she took the small dog into her arms and stood up.

"Yeah, I named her Little Monster, because she is one, but I call her Mon…"

"Well, I like it…"

"So, uhh you want anything to drink?" Alex said.

"Sure,"

"Something hot or cold?"

"Hot would be nice…"

"Alright…" Alex turned around to her cupboard and got out two packages of hot cocoa and went to her stove to heat up some water. Once she was done she sat down at her table and Marissa took the seat next to her. The brunette had set down Mon on the floor and the small puppy went to her bed to lie down. Alex was having an internal dilemma in her head. She wanted to ask Marissa so many questions but she kept it all inside. Her emotions were all mixed up but she had promised herself a long time ago to never let her composure break if she were ever to see Marissa again. This was a test for her to see if she could really do it.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex finally said with her eyes glued to the table.

"Sure…" she could feel Marissa looking at her uneasily.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here Marissa?" The blonde finally looked up to see how she would react.

"I—uh, that's a good question…" the taller girl said back lamely. Alex raised an eyebrow as she kept her expression the same.

"No, really Marissa, what are you doing here? It's been over a year since I've last seen you,"

"_Ever since you broke my heart that night at the bonfire"_ Alex thought to herself sadly.

"Alex, I honestly have no idea,"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I pulled some strings to find you,"

"Oh," the blue eyed girl replied, "I almost forgot, you're rich and you can do whatever you want with your money," she finished coldly. She saw Marissa's facial expression turn into guilt and Alex immediately regretted what she stated but she didn't say anything else.

"Look, I know that I hurt you," Marissa started.

"Hurt me?" Alex interrupted, "Marissa, I think that I actually fell in love with you, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave? But I had to because I knew that I wouldn't fit into your life. We were just too different to be together. I came to the conclusion that I didn't really even think that you actually wanted to be me, it was only to get back your mom. But still, it was for the best. Even though I knew my heart couldn't take it, I made myself come back to L.A. and start a new life. I'm sure you forgot all about me after you got back together with Ryan anyway…" Alex sighed and swallowed hard, she could feel the tears she had been holding back for such a long time form around her eyes. Marissa sat there silently taking it all.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean to cause you this much pain…" she finally said gently she made no direct eye contact when she said this.

"Yeah, well, it's all my fault anyway, I shouldn't have opened up my heart to you so soon…" Silence engulfed the two of them as they sat at the table. The kettle began to whistle a few seconds later and Alex got up to turn off the heat. She got out two mugs, poured hot water into them, and stirred the hot cocoa mix. The blonde returned to the table and set down a cup in front of her ex. They sat there with the hot cups in their hands not knowing what the say to another. Neither of them made a move to drink from their cups.

"After you left, Ryan and I did get back together…" the brunette began, "but it didn't last long… Alex, I couldn't forget about you," Alex clenched her teeth together to keep from letting her emotions get the better of her. "I think you were the most real relationship that I've ever had with someone…" the older girl still did not say anything in return. "I know it's been a while, but I had to see you again, I didn't even plan to come see you today, but Summer and Seth made me come over my fear. Every different type of scenario played in my head as I was driving here, from you not letting me in, to you having another person with you in your place, to hundreds of others…"

"I haven't seen anyone else since we broke up," Alex stated finally.

"I'm not saying that you should forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel…" Marissa paused for a second before going on, "Alex, I'm in love with you," the taller girl's green eyes never left the blonde's blue eyes.

"Marissa…"

"I—should go now, you probably have things to do tomorrow anyway…" the brunette said quickly as she got up to leave. Alex grabbed Marissa's arm to stop her from any further movement.

"I've never stopped loving you…." She said keeping her hand on the green-eyed girl's arm. Silence passed over them again. "But, I just need more time… maybe we can start over? You know, as friends again…" the blonde suggested earnestly. Marissa put on a smile.

"Yeah, let's start over…" Alex let go of her arm and returned the smile. "I should really get going, I have school stuff to do later today still,"

"Okay… I might come by to visit later on in the week…" Alex told her. Marissa's eyes went wide with surprise but her smile got bigger.

"Call me when you do, I still have the same number…"

"Alright, works for me,"

"And bring Mon with you, I'm sure Summer and Seth would love to see that you have a dog now,"

"Sure," Marissa turned to get her jacket and made her way towards the door.

"So I'll see you later?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah… you aren't gonna say bye to Mon?" the blonde asked.

"Of course I am! Come here Mon!" Marissa called to the dog. Mon came running towards Marissa cheerfully and jumped up and down to get her attention. "It was nice to meet you Mon, make sure Alex brings you with her when you guys come down to Newport okay?" she told the brown canine. Mon barked and licked her face as an answer to her. She set her down on the ground again and turned to face Alex who was smiling at her.

"Well, drive safely Marissa," she said to the taller girl as she opened her door.

"I will…" Their eyes locked again for a moment. Marissa hugged Alex suddenly and caught the blonde by surprise. The blue-eyed girl tensed up, but relaxed and returned the hug. They both pulled away and just kept looking at each other. Alex couldn't handle it anymore and gave in. She leaned in and kissed Marissa lightly. It was no more but a simple touch of two lips together, but Alex had missed the softness of Marissa's lips. Marissa was the one to be surprised this time but she placed her hands around Alex's waist. The blonde pulled away and smirked, while watching the taller girl's reaction.

"What happened to starting over and being just friends?" Marissa finally said biting her bottom lip.

"That was a 'I'm glad we're starting over' kiss" Alex replied back her smirk never leaving her face. Marissa scoffed and licked her lips.

"Right, I'll see you in a few days…"

"Bye…" Alex watched Marissa descend down the stairs and to her car. She finally closed her door as Marissa's car was out of sight.

"Well, Mon," she said to her ever eager dog, "this definitely wasn't a lonely little Christmas after all…" and she scooped up Mon in her arms and went to her room to pack her clothes for her trip back to Newport.

**This took me a total of 6 hours to write. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna put up a link on my profile to how I think Mon should look like. Thank you to Starahel for beta-ing for me :). Yes this is a oneshot, but I could add another chapter just for kicks. I really like the way this came out. So Review if you'd like, it's nice to hear how people thought about this. Until I write another Malex fic…**

**-The Night Life 13 [Previously The Bleach Guardian's Heart]**


End file.
